Embodiments of the present inventive concept relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to memory devices.
Non-volatile memory, such as, phase change random access memory (PRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), and magnetic RAM (MRAM) can utilize resistive materials for operations. A memory cell array of a nonvolatile memory device may includes both a read global bit line for reading data from a first memory cell, and a write global bit line for writing data to a second memory cell.